Every River
by Qui-Gina Jinn
Summary: Duel of the Fates from Obi-Wan's view.  Should be read after 'Always There'.


**Title:** Every River

**Author: **Qui-Gina Jinn

**Characters:** Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon

**Summary:** Duel of the Fates is about to end.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, I'm just happily playing in the big GL sandbox. The song 'Every River' is © Runrig.

**Author's Note:** This should be read after reading my other fic, Always There.

Block, parry, attack. Parry, attack, block. There was no room in his mind for anything else. He had to shut out everything else, let go of the burning rage that was threatening to fill him, hide away the burning image of a red lightsaber piercing his Master's body. It was tempting, oh, so tempting, to just give in to the hatred he felt for the Zabrak he was fighting. He was pressing on with a series of ferocious attacks, desperately wanting to end it quickly. He felt stronger than he ever had before, feeling the tattooed man fall back before him. The double blades of his opponent's weapon flashed dangerously and Obi-Wan spotted an opening. With a swift stroke, he severed the weapon, causing one end disappear in a shower of sparks and smoke.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

A soft ripple, more a thought than a whisper reached his mind, someone trying to tell him something. 'Don't let the hatred consume you'. It was gone as soon as it came, but Obi-Wan knew from where it had come, even though he didn't know how.

'I won't, Master' he whispered inaudibly, barely moving his lips.

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

Exhaling, Obi-Wan let go of the anger and reached out for the Force. It engulfed him, filling every fiber of his body, banishing the last threads of darkness within him.

The remaining red blade of the Zabrak's weapon was everywhere. He was amazingly fast and extremely skilled. Obi-Wan let the Force guide his movements, feeling rather than seeing where the red blade would strike, countering it with the sapphire glow of his own.

A sudden fierce wave of power send Obi-Wan tumbling backwards and down into the pit they had been circling. As he fell, he managed to grab hold of an outcropping and prevent himself from falling down the abyss in which his lightsaber now was rapidly disappearing.

Hanging on for dear life, Obi-Wan tried to focus. The Sith above was wearing an evil grin as he paced, sending showers of sparks all over as he swung his lightsaber across the top of the pit.

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan carefully concentrated on Qui-Gon's lightsaber. He didn't want to alert the Zabrak to what he was attempting. He gathered the Force around him, letting it wrap around him. Then, taking the Sith completely by surprise, he launched himself upwards, performing a flip in mid-air, catching Qui-Gon's lightsaber as he landed.

Before either of them knew what happened, Obi-Wan swung the green blade of his Master's weapon, seeing more than feeling it tear through the Zabrak's flesh and clothes. For a moment that to Obi-Wan seemed an eternity, they stood facing each other. The Sith's face changed from utter disbelief, over pain to shock. Then he slowly toppled backwards, disappearing the same way Obi-Wan's lightsaber had, his legs severed from the torso.

Realizing that it was over, Obi-Wan powered down the green saber, turned on the spot and rushed to where his Master lay. The lightsaber fell to the floor with a clatter as Obi-Wan dropped down beside the man he considered not only his Master, but a friend and the closest thing to a father he would ever have. He gently lifted Qui-Gon's head, and tried not to look at the ghastly wound.

'It's - too late, Obi-Wan.' Qui-Gon's normally strong, confident voice was low. He seemed so weak! This could not be happening.

'No!' Obi-Wan desperately tried to deny what was going on in front of him. Qui-Gon could not die. They had been through so much together, survived so much. Qui-Gon had no right to leave him like this! Obi-Wan felt a prickling in the eyes and realized it was tears. He fought to keep them back.

_Master, I need you! Don't leave me. I'm not ready to be all alone. I need your guidance, your strong presence to feel safe. Master, stay with me! _

Thoughts of previous missions, shared moments and unspoken things now too late to say, was filling Obi-Wan's mind in a colorful mix of chaos. He was only dimly aware of what Qui-Gon was trying to say.

'Promise me... promise me you'll train the boy'

Somehow the words penetrated Obi-Wan's fogged thoughts. Train the boy? But that was Qui-Gon's job! Qui-Gon would survive this, he had to. He had to train Anakin. _I'm not ready for a Padawan, Master, I'm not even a Knight yet! Master, please don't do this to me!_

'He _is _the Chosen One – train him' Qui-Gon's voice held demand and a hint of desperation.

'Yes Master' Obi-Wan heard himself say, the despair evident in his voice. He could not refuse Qui-Gon, not deny the dying man his last wish. Obi-Wan felt a deep hopelessness wash over him.

Qui-Gon went still and Obi-Wan crouched over him, not wanting to let go.

_There is no death, there is the Force._

Never before had those words seemed so hollow...

_Every river I try to cross, _

_Every hill I try to climb, _

_Every ocean I try to swim, _

_Every road I try to find, _

_All the ways of my life I would rather be with you, _

_There's no way without you._


End file.
